Scoop's Favorite Adventures
Scoop's Favorite Adventures is a US home release which contains one first season episode, two third season episodes, and one seventh season episode. It was released on VHS in January 2004 and on DVD in July 2004 by HiT Entertainment. 'Description' '2004 VHS and DVD' 'Scoop Saves the Day' After a bad storm causes damage, Bob and Scoop clear the road, while Muck and Lofty give Farmer Pickles a hand. After a series of mishaps involving Pilchard, a tree, and baby ducklings. Bob and Scoop save the day by rescuing their friends in the aftermath of the storm. 'Scoop's In Charge' Scoop's in charge of repairing the Mayor's garage while Bob attends an awards ceremony. But the responsibility goes to Scoop's head, and he accidentally runs over Mr. Bentley's watch. Fortunately, the Mayor is thrilled with the garage repairs and solves the problem of the broken watch. 'Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition (never before seen episode)' After demolishing an old house, Bob hopes to recycle the boards for the renovation of the museum in time for an upcoming exhibition. The boards turn up missing until Spud exchanges them for some rotten wood that Scoop is carrying - leaving everyone happy and the museum perfectly restored. 'Scoop Has Some Fun' Scoop is helping Bob erect telephone poles, but they need help from the team. Unfortunately, Spud persuades Scoop to play tricks on Muck and Lofty, who are on their way to help. Scoop soon discovers that their tricks have backfired and, as a result, created more work for everyone. '2008 DVD' In "Scoop Saves the Day," Scoop digs into action after a bad storm causes damage to the roads and puts his friends in harm's way. In the next two adventures, Scoop takes on more heavy-duty challenges, including repairing the mayor's garage and helping Bob renovate an art museum. Then Scoop discovers that playing tricks can backfire...and cause more work for everyone! 'Episodes' #Scoop Saves The Day #Scoop's In Charge #Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition #Scoop Has Some Fun 'Trivia' *It's likely this release was originally attended to be released in 2003 as some early copies are dated the mentioned year. *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment re-released this release in a double feature alongside Bob's Favorite Adventures in 2008. *This home release along with Muck's Favorite Adventures (2004) were the first of the "Favorite Adventure" series to be released. 'Goofs' *On the 2004 VHS and DVD description, Bob and Wendy were going to an awards ceremony, but it was actually lunch at City Hall. *The episode Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition (Season 7) is included but that is a Mr. Ellis episode and Scoop only plays a minor role. Travis and Scoop's Race Day (Season 1), Scoop's Stegosaurus (Season 4), Sneezing Scoop (Season 4), Snowman Scoop (Season 7) and/or Scoop the Disco Digger (Season 9) would all have been more appropriate episodes to include in its place. *The VHS release incorrectly uses the UK credits. 'Gallery' Scoop's Favorite Adventures VHS.jpg|VHS with Toy Scoop IMG_0314.JPG|Main menu Category:Merchandise Category:VHS Tapes Category:DVD Category:North American Videos Category:Favorite Adventures Category:2004 US Category:2008 US